Impotencia
by raquellu47
Summary: Una cosa es querer matar a alguien, y otra diferente es ser capaz de hacerlo. O, un one-shot sobre lo que pasó por la cabeza de Clarke cuando trató de matar a Lexa en el 3x03.


**IMPOTENCIA**

1\. _Femenino_. Falta de fuerza, poder o competencia para realizar una cosa, hacer que suceda o ponerle resistencia.

* * *

Matar a Lexa no es una idea extraña para Clarke.

No ve la necesidad de negar que había fantaseado con ello en múltiples ocasiones durante esos tres meses en el bosque por su cuenta. Había soñado con ello esas noches en las que se despertaba gritando y luchando por coger la bocanada de aire que sus pulmones tanto necesitaban para seguir funcionando. Se había agarrado a la posibilidad de que ocurriese en un futuro cercano, como quien se agarra a un clavo ardiendo, como quien confía todo su peso a la hoja de una rama que ha parado su caída por un precipicio.

Al principio, era lo que le daba fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana después de no haber pegado ojo por la noche, demasiado aterrorizada por las pesadillas, demasiado desconfiada como para dormir a la intemperie sin nadie que vigilase la llegada por sorpresa de un terrícola o de un animal mutado por la radiación. Era lo que le empujó a practicar con el cuchillo hasta conseguir desarrollar una habilidad con él digna de alguien nacido en alguno de los doce clanes. Era la única solución que veía, arrancar el problema principal de raíz: si no hubiera sido por la traición de Lexa en Mount Weather, Clarke no se habría visto obligada a hacer lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar a los que quedaban de los 100; si no hubiera sido por la traición de Lexa, Clarke no llevaría sobre sus hombros el peso de la muerte de más inocentes; si no hubiera sido por la traición de Lexa, Clarke nunca habría tenido que huir de su gente y esconderse en los bosques para no someter a las personas que se preocupaban por ella y que la querían, al sufrimiento de ver cómo la culpa le iba comiendo poco a poco por dentro, igual que un veneno que se propaga por la sangre lentamente. Todo había sido culpa de la Comandante, de modo que matarla era la forma de matar a los demonios que perseguían a la joven celeste.

Después, cuando se enteró de que alguien había puesto precio a su cabeza, se convirtió en un objetivo que iba a asegurar su supervivencia. La sed de venganza seguía ahí, pero quedaba relegada tras la necesidad de matar a Lexa para que así los terrícolas dejasen de querer capturarla: elimina a quien ha emitido la orden, y se elimina la orden.

Clarke lo tenía claro. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la opción de dudar a la hora de la verdad, porque lo tenía _tan_ claro que podía ver los eventos sucediendo en su cabeza de forma nítida y descriptiva, como si fuera un holograma proyectado en el aire frente a sus ojos:

1\. Encontrar a Lexa.

2\. Aislar a Lexa.

3\. Desarmar a Lexa.

4\. Matar a Lexa.

Cuatro sencillos pasos que lo arreglarían _todo_.

No había "es demasiado fácil para ser cierto", no olían a gato encerrado, no estaban rodeadas de incógnitas ni de dudas. Cada cosa que tendría que hacer estaba perfectamente explicada y razonada, cada movimiento meticulosamente calculado y planeado, cada palabra contada y medida, cada gesto pensado y cargado.

Solo cuatro pasos y Clarke sería libre. Podría volver a respirar sin sentir su pecho aplastado por el peso de tantas muertes que ya había perdido la cuenta de ellas. Podría volver a dormir sin despertarse auténticamente aterrorizada por los fantasmas que se echaban sobre ella cuando más indefensa estaba y le susurraban al oído las atrocidades que había cometido en el nombre de su gente.

 _Libre._

Clarke llevaba toda su vida soñando con ser libre. Cuando vivían en el espacio, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo imaginándose cómo sería la Tierra a base de las cosas que aprendían en clase, con la nariz aplastada contra la ventana de su habitación y en los ojos reflejada la curva alrededor de la cual orbitaba el Arca. Su alma flotaba fuera de la estación espacial y descendía sobre el amplio mar, los inmensos bosques, las altas cordilleras; y, mientras tanto, sus dedos hacían que el carboncillo se deslizase sobre un papel que realmente no estaba viendo porque su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Muchas veces se sentía asfixiada dentro de los confines metálicos de la nave, pero habría dado lo que fuera por recuperar esa limitada libertad cuando aprendió lo que era vivir dentro de cuatro paredes y no poder salir nunca de allí. Su celda era su nueva casa, y Clarke se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo utilizando su imaginación para evadirse de su deprimente realidad, para olvidarse de que los días seguían pasando de forma inexorable y cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir los dieciocho. Y, cuando el universo le concedió el milagro de escapar e ir a la Tierra, creyó que por fin iba a ser libre. La ilusión duró hasta que se vio a cargo de cien adolescentes y la amenaza mortal de los terrícolas.

Sinceramente, la muerte de una persona, aunque esa persona fuese Lexa, no era suficiente para quitarle las ganas de experimentar lo que era vivir sin ataduras de verdad. Qué era la sangre de una persona más manchando sus manos cuando la de otros tantos ya las habían teñido de rojo.

De modo que, cuando Clarke se encontró a sí misma habiendo superado sin dificultades los tres primeros pasos, y con una tentadora oferta para completar el cuarto, no dudó en aceptar.

Y ahí está, sentada en el borde de una cama tan alta que los pies no le llegan al suelo, la cabeza gacha mientras hace girar entre sus manos el cuchillo que Roan, fiel a su palabra, le ha facilitado. La empuñadura es de madera y Clarke encuentra reconfortante su frialdad en su piel caliente por la anticipación, el peso sobre los dedos que le recuerda que todo es muy real y no una de sus fantasías. De esto no se va a despertar porque ya está viviendo en la única realidad que hay.

Observa el gastado brillo de la hoja, iluminada por la luz que entra a través de las ventanas de su habitación. No es el borde más afilado que ha visto nunca, pero para lo que quiere hacer bastará. Confía en sus técnicas adquiridas matando animales que luego vendía a Nylah. Confía en que su mano no temblará, su fuerza no fallará, su determinación no vacilará.

Está tan cerca que casi puede saborearlo.

Un golpe justo fuera de las puertas cerradas y custodiadas de su habitación la sobresalta y regresa de su meditación justo a tiempo para esconder el puñal en su mano y situarse de espaldas a la entrada. Escucha el crujir de las bisagras cuando ambas hojas de madera acristalada son empujadas por los guardias que tienen como misión vigilar que Clarke no intente escapar. Inmediatamente después, los pasos amortiguados de Lexa anuncian su llegada a la habitación.

La rubia no se gira para dar la bienvenida a la Comandante. Ni siquiera da señal alguna de haberse enterado de que está dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes que ella. Centra todos sus esfuerzos en tranquilizar la respiración que siempre se vuelve errática cuando está en presencia de Lexa, probablemente por el odio que la líder de los terrícolas provoca en Clarke.

Su mano izquierda se crispa alrededor de la empuñadura del puñal que tiene camuflado en ese mismo brazo, oculto bajo la manga y tras la palma de la mano que está cerrada en un puño sobre la madera.

\- ¿Querías verme? Aquí estoy – habla Lexa. Su voz, como siempre, transmite ese tono de orden inherente a la joven y a su cargo; pero, además, esta vez parece estar teñido con un poco de desafío.

Clarke no puede deshacerse de la impresión de que Lexa le está desafiando. Es casi como si la Heda estuviese diciendo "me has llamado, ¿no? Me has hecho venir hasta tus habitaciones, así que ahora más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea importante." O quizá la Comandante está hablando normal, pero es la sangre zumbando a toda velocidad por las venas de la rubia lo que hace que adquiera ese matiz de reto.

Traga saliva, permitiéndose un único segundo de duda. En ese mismo fugaz momento, Lexa se cansa de esperar y da un paso hacia la joven celeste.

\- Clarke… - comienza a decir.

Sin embargo, no llega mucho más allá porque la rubia gira rápida y ágilmente sobre los talones de sus botas al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda descubre la hoja metálica escondida bajo la manga de su cazadora. Antes de que la Comandante pueda hacer o decir nada, Clarke ya está sobre ella, la mano derecha en un agarre de hierro en la nuca de Lexa mientras que la izquierda reposa sobre su clavícula, el desafilado borde del puñal presionado contra la delicada piel de su cuello.

La terrícola, al contrario de lo que Clarke había pensado y para lo que se había preparado, no trata de zafarse. En sus múltiples fantasías, había imaginado que se habría revuelto, habría tratado de pelear por su vida, habría malgastado saliva intentando convencer a Clarke de que había otra solución.

Lexa ni siquiera parece sorprendida más allá de un breve instante de inestabilidad después del súbito movimiento de la joven celeste. No, simplemente se limita a quedarse quieta bajo el agarre de la rubia, sus ojos verdes firmes en el rostro de Clarke. De nuevo parecen estar retándola, como si la Comandante ya supiera que no va a ser capaz de hundir la hoja del cuchillo y está a la espera de que Clarke se dé cuenta por sí misma. Esta se siente quebrar bajo su penetrante mirada, pero reafirma la posición del puñal en el cuello descubierto de la Heda y trata de no dejarse influenciar por la carga del momento. Aprieta la mandíbula y piensa "peor para ella" cuando ve que la Comandante no tiene intención alguna de disuadirla.

Trata de hundir la hoja metálica en el cuello de Lexa. No obstante, su brazo no sigue la orden. Es como si ya no fuese parte del cuerpo de Clarke y solo respondiese a las órdenes de otro cerebro. La rubia ve su mano temblar, escucha su respiración agitada, y sube la vista que había fijado en el arma a la mirada inalterable de Lexa.

Nota su resolución evaporarse bajo el calor del verde de los ojos de la morena a pesar de todos sus intentos por protegerla y preservarla. Desaparece de entre sus dedos y se queda agarrando aire.

Se odia a sí misma por seguir permitiendo que Lexa tenga ese efecto sobre ella. A pesar de todo el odio que había ido cultivando cuidadosamente durante esos tres meses en el bosque, a pesar de la quemadura que le había dejado la traición de la Heda, a pesar del dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella y en lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera decidido abandonar a los celestes en Mount Weather… ¿Todo ese sufrimiento y no es capaz de matarla?

No. _No._ Tiene que hacerlo. Debe hacerlo. _Necesita_ hacerlo.

Vuelve a intentar clavar el desafilado borde del puñal lo suficiente para hacer una herida mortal y, de nuevo, la superficie sigue apoyada contra la piel del cuello de la Comandante. Casi parece que se esté riendo de Clarke y de su incapacidad para hacer una cosa tan sencilla como empujar unos centímetros más.

La impotencia no es un sentimiento desconocido para Clarke. La había sentido mientras unos guardias impedían que evitase que su padre fuera expulsado al espacio como castigo por descubrir un fallo en el Arca. La había sentido al aterrizar en la Tierra y ver cómo Bellamy y Murphy creaban una mafia de niños descontrolados. La había sentido al ver aumentar el número de tumbas en el bosque tras la nave en la que habían llegado. La había sentido al saber que sus amigos estaban siendo desangrados y torturados por su médula en Mount Weather mientras ella estaba atrapada en Tondc peleando con testarudos generales terrícolas. La había sentido al ser abandonada a su suerte y sin recursos para rescatar a su gente de las garras de los hombres de la montaña.

Ahora la vuelve a sentir al ver que esa apremiante necesidad de vengarse de Lexa por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar no puede ser realizada. Porque, en el fondo, no quiere matarla. Porque, en el fondo, sabe que la Comandante no es culpable de todo de lo que Clarke le está haciendo responsable, pero es más sencillo odiarla a ella que odiarse a sí misma.

La barrera que está impidiendo que el filo del puñal se hunda en el cuello de Lexa es mental. Es emocional. Es el "quiero pero no puedo" que resume toda la existencia de Clarke.

Al darse cuenta de que jamás será capaz de matar a la morena, su autocontrol comienza a desaparecer. Lexa se mantiene inamovible en su escrutinio y la rubia no cree poder soportar que esté como testigo de su derrumbe. No puede permitir que la líder de los terrícolas la vea caer de rodillas sin ganas de levantarse otra vez.

\- Lo siento.

La disculpa es tan inesperada, y golpea a Clarke con tanta fuerza que la deja sin respiración y trae lágrimas a sus ojos. Su vista se distorsiona, pero incluso así todavía siente la mirada de la Comandante fija en ella, sincera como pocas veces. La voz de Lexa está desnuda, no hay autoridad ni desafíos velados en ella, sino solo una vulnerabilidad y honestidad que a Clarke le traen recuerdos dolorosos de otra situación en la que también habían estado a poca distancia la una de la otra y en un momento en el que la morena había decidido confesar: "No todos. No tú".

Y tiembla. Tiembla al pronunciar esas palabras que al principio Clarke tanto había anhelado escuchar y que seguía anhelando bajo todo ese falso odio que había acumulado.

Reprime un sollozo que lucha por escapar de su boca y aprieta los labios en una fina línea para resistir la tentación de dejarle ir, libre como Clarke nunca será porque nunca será capaz de matar a la única persona que consigue provocar en ella, al mismo tiempo, odio y una sensación dulce a la que no quiere identificar por miedo a lo que pueda descubrir.

Sacude la cabeza y dejar caer la mano izquierda, todavía con el puñal sujeto entre dedos acalambrados e insensibles que no son capaces de sentir ni la frialdad de la madera, ni el peso del arma, ni la suavidad de la empuñadura pulida. Empuja a Lexa lejos de ella, y la Comandante se deja ser apartada de una forma tan brusca.

La rubia le da la espalda y el puñal resbala de su agarre descuidado, cayendo al suelo con un retintín metálico que reverbera en el interior de Clarke como un terremoto y derrumba los pilares llenos de grietas que la mantienen en pie.

\- Nunca quise convertirte en esto – dice la Heda.

Clarke siente su interior temblar y expulsa una agitada respiración. Parpadea para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos y trata de recuperar las riendas de sí misma porque tiempo atrás se prometió no mostrar signos de debilidad frente a Lexa y ya había roto suficientes promesas por un día.

\- Eres libre de irte. Tu madre está aquí, haré que te escolten hasta ella.

Niega con la cabeza. No es libre, ni siquiera sabe qué es o cómo se siente una persona con auténtica libertad.

Clarke no es libre ni nunca lo será, ahora puede ver la verdad. No es que no sea libre porque Lexa siga viva, ni porque no sea capaz de matarla. No. No es libre porque Clarke siempre va a encontrar algo a lo que atarse, _alguien_ a quien atarse. Siempre va a haber gente de la que preocuparse, gente que proteger.

\- Espera – llama antes de que Lexa abra las puertas de la habitación y desaparezca –. Tengo una idea mejor.

Y, en este momento, la Comandante es su mejor opción.

 **Fin**


End file.
